Burning Scarlet And Gold
by sleepy-emo
Summary: If there's one thing Roy will never get tired of it's Ed actually following orders. Especially when he's naked, spread out on Roy's desk and following orders.


**Good morning lovely people have some porn to start off your week :D**

"You should have known that your attitude was going to get you into trouble one day Fullmetal," Mustang says, his voice slipping down Ed's spine like velvet. He tries to fight the shiver that racks his body but it's too overpowering. Mustang's too good at this, it should be fucking illegal! It really doesn't help that Ed can't see a fucking thing right now.

The blindfold cuts off everything so he has no idea what Mustang's next move will be. It's like playing a game of chess except having never played before and having no prior knowledge of the rules so all he knows is what he feels. The cool, smooth wood of Mustang's desk beneath his back, the bite of the rope keeping his hands tied, the vibrator lightly pulsing inside him – not enough for him to really feel anything but enough that he can't ignore it.

 _Fuck!_

Sweat rolls down his neck to collect at the hollow of his throat and a part of him half expects Mustang to lick it up but he doesn't. So far Mustang has barely touched him (save from when he striped and tied him). He doesn't have to see to know that Mustang will be looking as stunningly handsome as ever, barely affected but the sight sprawled out of his desk at all. Meanwhile Ed feels like he might die if Mustang doesn't touch him.

 _Fuck!_

 _That bastard..._

 _It's just not fair!_

Ed tries squirming, he has no idea why because all it serves to do is shift the vibrator inside him and draw a groan from the back of his throat. _Urgh!_ It's ll too much and he fucking wants... no he fucking needs more! If Mustang doesn't do something with him soon he'll... actually there isn't a fucking thing he can do save lie there and wait.

"If you would only follow orders when you're given them then you wouldn't be in this... predicament," Mustang purrs and Ed can't help but agree. "Although I must say," he continues and his voice is suddenly right by Ed's ear makes every nerve in the body taught like wire, "you do look absolutely exquisite like this. I am a very lucky man. I get to see the unstoppable force that is the Fullmetal Alchemist spread open on my desk, trussed up like a common whore and loving every depraved second of it."

Another groan rips itself from the back of Ed's throat and he feels like he's going to explode, he's so turned on. He needs something. The tiniest hint that Mustang is nearby and is going to touch him, going to do something with him rather than just leaving him to stew will suffice. He's sure that he's blushing and, for the first time, he's glad for the blindfold otherwise he would not be holding it together. Not if he could see Mustang's eyes.

 _Fuck!_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 _He's too fucking good at this._

"So what do you say Fullmetal?" Mustang asks and Ed can hear the smirk in the bastard's voice. "Are you going to be good and follow my orders for a change?"

Ed nods vigorously and Mustang chuckles.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily Fullmetal," Mustang says, running the back of his hand down Ed's cheek, making him jump. "Answer your Commanding Officer properly."

"Yes sir," he tries but the metal bar of the gag between his teeth makes the words come out as a mess. He's humiliated and he hates the fact that it turns him even more.

A finger slips under one of the gag's straps and Mustang gives it a harsh yank. It tugs at the corners of Ed's mouth – it hurts and it feels fucking fantastic. He must be fully hard by now and he can't even bring himself to care.

"Use your words Fullmetal," Mustang all but grows. "If you can't answer me properly then this is going to be a very long and tiring ordeal for you."

Ed bites down of the gag, teeth grinding against the metal. He wants to scream and curse and shout at Mustang. He wants to disobey like the spitting, snarling hellcat he is but he can't bring himself to. He's too turned on and he wants it too badly so he bites down on both the metal in his mouth and his pride.

"Yes sir," he says with as much clarity in his voice as he can with a fucking metal bar between his teeth.

"Good boy," Mustang coos and Ed feels anger and arousal sitting in his stomach. He'll do anything for more of that praise, even if it makes him feel pathetic.

He feels fingertips trailing down his chest. They're soft and he realises that Mustang must be wearing gloves (not his usual gloves, he'd be able to tell). Body squirming under the touch he lets Mustang drag soft whimper after whimper from the back of his throat. He's so hard and he's so desperate for it that he can't even think. He wants to beg Mustang to go faster – to plead, snarl, demand for it faster – but his head is too fogged with lust that he can't find his voice.

"Look at you," Mustang breathes, the only indication Ed has had that he's even the slightest bit affected by what he's doing, "so sensitive."

Sudden fingertips on the inside of Ed's thigh trailing upwards make him jump. Now those definitely are Mustang's regular gloves, Ed recognises the scratch of the ignition cloth and it feels so fucking good against his skin. He thrusts his hips up, desperate for more of it, chasing the feeling, but every time he thinks Mustang is going to run his hands over what he most wants him to the hands are gone.

A frustrated groan rips from the back of his throat and he lets his head thunk back down onto the desk. Fucking Mustang! _Why can't he just get the fuck on with it already rather than messing around with all this teasing bullshit?_

"You look a little flushed Fullmetal," Mustang says and the bastard has the audacity to sound smug. Flushed is a fucking understatement! Ed knows his face must be the same colour as his long discarded coat. He can feel the heat practically radiating off him and the constant running of the cotton and ignition cloth covered fingertips over his skin isn't helping.

"Please," he begs – he has no idea what for but he does anyway. Talking through the gag isn't easier but he's getting used to it. He should be used to it, this isn't the first time the bastard has made him talk through a gag and it won't be the last either. To be fair to Mustang if Ed hadn't been spouting abject filth as they fucked then he wouldn't _have_ to gag him.

"Please what Fullmetal?" Mustang asks running the palm of his ignition glove covered hand over Ed's cock. Ed realises, with smug satisfaction, that there will be pre-cum spreading all over the fabric. He smirks against the gag, nothing he can do about it and he's not going to care too much about it.

He meets Mustang's question with steely silence. Defiance has always been his strength and he's not going to let Mustang think he's rolling over and taking it now.

"No answer for me?" Mustang asks and Ed just growls against the gag in response. Mustang clicks his tongue. "Clearly the dog needs more training."

Fury rises in the back of Ed's throat, his eyes blazing through the blindfold. Edward Elric is no one's fucking dog! If Mustang thinks he can break him then he's going to find out very quickly that he is sorely mistaken.

"Maybe you need to cool off a bit," Mustang says and Ed wonders if he's about to just be left in this state. It wouldn't be the first time – Mustang once tied him to a chair and left him there for what felt like hours as he went to a meeting. Any anger is instantly replaced by fear.

 _No! Please, I'll follow orders I swear just let me cum before you leave if you're going to!_

Ed holds his breath for what he knows is coming – the sound of Mustang's footsteps leaving, the sound of the door closing behind him and his heart starts to sink but it doesn't happen. He waits and waits but he hears nothing except the steady exhale of Mustang's breath and the furious pounding of his own heart.

And then he feels something he didn't expect. Something cold is pressed directly on his chest, right in the centre. It's so cold against his heated skin that it hurts and Ed tries to shrink away but to no avail. Mustang keeps pressing whatever it is to his skin drawing whimpers and whines from Ed. Whatever it is Ed can feel it dribbling down his skin so he assumes it's an ice cube from the glass he saw on Mustang's desk.

He's just about used to the sensation and the slight numbing in that part of his chest when the ice cube begins to move. Mustang begins to slowly trail the ice down Ed's chest, over his stomach getting lower and lower until Ed's straining against his bonds, a panting, sweating mess underneath Mustang's touch. If Mustang wanted him to think of him and only him then he is succeeding, Ed's entire head is full of him and that isn't going to change any time soon.

"You're taking this so well Fullmetla," Mustang says, lust dripping from every syllable.

All Ed can do is moan in response as the ice cube continues to trail dangerously close to his cock. He's writhing under Mustang's touch, his body aching for more. He needs the warmth of Mustang's mouth after the frozen burn of the ice but he knows he's not going to get it.

"Has anyone ever told you, Fullmetal, just how beautiful you look when you're aroused?" he asks and Ed shivers. If he was able to talk he would answer _yes, you, every time we do this_ but it's still nice to hear all the same. It's the roles they fall into when they play this game: Mustang, the dominating commander who will take none of Ed's shit and Ed completely willing and ready to please. To do whatever it takes to keep Mustang praising him and telling him how good he is.

"When you're like this it's like looking at a work of art," Mustang says as he runs the back of his hand over Ed's cheek. Ed mewls against the gag and leans into his touch desperate for more. "I must say knowing that I'm the one who made you like this makes me feel like an artist looking at his own masterpiece."

If Ed had the use of his voice and proper brain functions then he would be asking if Mustang keeps talking because he loves the sound of his own voice. As it is all he can do is pant against the gag as one of Mustang's hands slips round the back of his neck to gently massage the base of his skull.

"So perfect and so responsive," Mustang murmurs as Ed writhes beneath his touch. "I knew you were sensitive but I had no idea just how sensitive."

It's the blindfold.

It has to be the blindfold otherwise there is no way Ed would be going this crazy over a simple touch. The fact that he can't see Mustang, doesn't know what his next move is going to be or what he's planning is making things so much harder. If he only knew what he was about to do he wouldn't be this fucking hard over the slightest of touches.

The ice cube is suddenly back, making Ed moan again as it is pressed right against his nipple. It's so cold it hurts and Ed can feel the abused nipple hardening beneath it. He squirms, trying to get away from the sensation but he can't. There's nowhere for him to go and Mustang's hand is almost keeping him in place on the desk.

"Please!" Ed moans through the gag, his voice offering a butchered, sloppy mess of the word as the ice cube is pressed to his other nipple.

"Please what Fullmetal?" Mustang asks. "Begging isn't going to get you very far today, I'm enjoying seeing you writhing for me too much to want to stop."

Mustang dips his head and lavishes his warm tongue over Ed's frozen nipple. It feels so good after the chill of the ice and Ed can't help but push his chest up into Mustang's mouth. His head is spinning and he wants more than anything to be able to sink his fingers into Mustang's hair and pull him close. It only makes matters worse when Mustang's teeth graze his skin.

Ed moans heatedly and strains against the ropes, desperate to touch and desperate for more than what he's getting. He feels like he's going to cum any minute but he tries to hold himself together because he knows it will be so much better. _If you just hold out for a little bit longer and he'll reward you._

"That's it Fullmetal, take it like the good little whore you are," Mustang purrs as he pulls away from Ed completely, watching him writhe on the desk.

With the warmth of Mustang's body gone Ed can almost feel himself cracking at the seams. Part of him still worries that Mustang is going to up and leave at any second and he knows that any restraint he might have will completely shatter if he does. _Oh fuck, please don't!_

"Fuck..." he groans through the gag. "Fuck..."

Mustang chuckles as he flicks the excess water from the ice cube onto Ed's chest. "My, my even with a gag in you still have a filthy mouth on you Fullmetal."

Before Ed can try to say or do anything the vibrator inside him buzzes to life making him scream. A slave to the sensation Ed bites down on the gag and tries to stop himself from being pushed into an orgasm. Mustang would fucking love that if it happened, he would never let Ed live it down. Almost as soon as the vibrations start they stop, leaving him a panting, shaking mess on the desk top. He knows – he doesn't have to look he just knows – that Mustang is smirking down at him.

"Well well well," Mustang whispers, his voice suddenly very close to Ed's ear, "it seems your self control is holding out incredibly well. If only you showed this kind of control the rest of the time then I wouldn't have to punish you like this."

"Fuck!" Ed groans again.

"I do love listening to you try to beg me through a gag," Mustang says. "It's incredibly endearing."

 _Fuck you!_ Ed wants to scream. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!_ He shouldn't have started rising to Mustang's bait but now he is and he can't stop himself.

"You know what else is wonderfully endearing?" Mustang asks as casually as if he's asking Ed for his reports on his latest assignments. "Your eyes."

If Ed wasn't blindfolded said eyes would be glaring daggers at Mustang right now.

"They're just so beautiful I get lost looking at them," that smug, self satisfied voice says and the desire to punch him is back. "It's why I have to blindfold you, otherwise I can't think straight. You make it almost impossible for me to be able to concentrate on what I should be doing."

Ed exhales pointedly through the gag, showing Mustang exactly what he thinks of him. He's a roller-coaster of emotions, switching between hating Mustang and loving him in equal measure. It's just the affect the beautiful bastard has on him.

"I think I've deprived myself of them for long enough."

The silk of the blindfold suddenly falls away and Ed is suddenly met with an onslaught of light. It's blinding and he can't quite open his eyes at first but eventually he gets used to it. His eyes flutter open and he sees Mustang sitting in his high backed chair smirking at him.

"There you are," Mustang smirks. "Fuck you really do look so beautiful like this."

Ed can't help but preen at the praise. Despite everything having Mustang tell him how good he looks is such a turn on. He looks into Mustang's impeccably handsome face, dark eyes watching his every move as he desperately tries to get some friction against his heated skin. Mustang's burning gaze bores into Ed and makes him squirm. He loves it when Mustang looks at him like that, like he's going to break him into thousands of tiny pieces and build him back together again in the best way possible.

Ed's gaze becomes glued to Mustang's hand as he reaches for the feather quill on his desk. Breath still in his throat Ed watches as Mustang slowly runs the quill through his fingers.

 _What the hell is he going to do with that?_

"I do love how sensitive you seem to be tonight Fullmetal," Mustang says. "I wonder just how sensitive you are."

He reaches forward and runs the feather part of the quill over Ed's leaking cock from base to tip. A shiver runs all the way up Ed's body, leaving him in a long, drawn out groan. The feather makes his skin tingle and he can feel tears of frustration pricking the corners of his eyes as he tries to stop himself from cumming.

"You're doing so well Fullmetal," Mustang smirks as he runs the feather over Ed's thighs, making sure that he doesn't touch Ed's cock. "See you _can_ take orders if you really put your mind to it."

Yet more moans rip from Ed's throat as the quill slips over his skin and makes every nerve in his body catch fire. Now he has the use of his eyes he can see the smirk on Mustang's face as he clenches his fists and tries to hold himself together. He wants it so badly but all he can do is lie back and take it.

He stares up at Mustang with slightly hazy eyes, begging, pleading with his golden gaze that Mustang will stop teasing him and just fucking do something with him.

 _Please..._

 _Fucking please..._

 _Just do something._

 _Anything!_

Hips canting up into thin air Ed keeps his eyes locked on Mustang's He wants to show how desperate he is, wants to show just how good he'll be. Any fight he normally has is gone as soon as Mustang strips him down and has his way with him. He'll follow Mustang to the ends of the earth and back if he asked but fucked if he'll ever tell him.

"How are you doing Fullmetal?" Mustang asks as that feather runs over the head of Ed's cock once more.

Ed bites down on the gag and whines – fucking whines – in response, writhing on the desk beneath him.

"You look a little uncomfortable there my little slut," Mustang purrs and Ed really has to stop himself from visibly reacting. He loves it when Mustang calls him 'his little slut', it makes him feel as if Mustang owns him and will use him for exactly what he wants him for.

Ed knows exactly how he must look; red faced and sweating, pupils blown with lust and with saliva running down his chin from where he can't swallow around the gag. He looks debauched and he doesn't even have to see his own face, he can see it reflected in the way Mustang is looking at him.

"Maybe I should help you out, what do you say?"

"Please..." Ed begs through the gag.

"Yes?"

"Please let me cum..." The words are an embarrassing mesh and Ed absolutely hates it. It makes his skin crawl and turns him on so much in equal measure.

Mustang chuckles. "Well how can I deny you when you ask so nicely."

Ed could cry with happiness. _Finally he's going to give me what I want!_ Finally the torture is going to stop and he's going to get what he needs. His body is thrumming with tension, his bones may as well have been transmuted into wire. He's wound so tightly and he's so close to breaking point that he needs Mustang to just hurry the fuck up, finish what he started and just fucking fuck him already!

Mustang hooks a finger under one of the straps of the gag and gives it a harsh tug. It rubs against the sensitive corners of Ed's mouth, making him whimper. Mustang leans close and runs his tongue over Ed's top lip. Ed clenches his fists at the sensation and lets himself groan.

"Would you like me to take this off?"

Ed nods, whimpering.

"Are you going to behave?" Mustang asks.

Ed nods again.

"Good boy."

With surprisingly gentle fingers Mustang reaches round the back of Ed's head and undoes the straps of the gag. As soon as the metal is out of his mouth Ed coughs, swallows and tries to get some feeling back into his lips. He knows he must look even more of a wreck without it and the way Mustang's eyes are fixed on his lips only makes his blood roar in his ears.

Mustang takes hold of his chin and leans in close, so close that their lips are almost touching. Craning his neck Ed leans up to try and close the distance between them them and press their lips together but Mustang pulls back at the last second.

"Wait for it," he tells him.

"Yes sir," Ed says, his voice raspy.

The tension is back as Mustang tightens his grip on Ed's chin and leans forward to run his tongue over Ed's top lip. Ed whimpers, trying to hold himself together as Mustang continues to lick at his top lip. He wants it so badly he's willing to wait for it. Once Mustang seem to be finished with his teasing he pulls back and smirks down at him.

"Alright," Mustang says, "you can have it if you want it."

Ed pushes himself off the desk as best as he can and presses his lips to Mustang's. It's a hot, breath taking kiss that makes Ed's head spin and his heart beat faster. It's so good as Mustang's tongue slips passed Ed's open lips to massage against his own. Ed can't stop himself from moaning into the kiss, especially as one of Mustang's hands slips down Ed's chest to scrape blunt nails over his stomach, just shy of his cock.

As soon as Mustang pulls away Ed gasps for breath. His vision is hazy as he looks up into Mustang's face and waits to find out what his next form of torture is going to be. He loves it though, oh god how he loves it.

"God you're perfect Fullmetal," Mustang says.

"Thank you sir," Ed says.

"And I know you want a reward for being so good and finally following my orders, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

Mustang leans forward and brushes his lips over Ed's in the faintest imitation of kiss. "Then beg me for it."

"Please sir," Ed practically cries. "Please sir, please just let me cum!" All and any pretence of his usual pride has gone out the window. Now that there is a chance he'll get what he wants he'll take it with both hands.

Mustang's groan rumbles low in his chest and he looks at Ed like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. "You're so good Fullmetal," he says. "Listen to you begging like a perfect little whore."

"Please sir," Ed pleads again.

"When you ask so nicely I can hardly say no and you have been so good for me."

Ed's heart skips as Mustang presses their lips together once more and sits back in his chair. Before Ed can say or do anything the vibrator inside him sparks to life, making him arch off the desk and cry out. It must be on the highest setting because it's not felt like this before.

Fists clench and Ed digs his nails into his palms as he rides it out. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to try to stop the cacophony of moans that are threatening to spill but Mustang's fingers gently prise his lips free.

"Don't hold it in beautiful," his deep voice says in Ed's ear, making his shiver. "I want to hear all those gorgeous little moans and whimpers."

"Y... yes sir," Ed stammers. Every time, every single fucking time, he can never believe that Mustang has the power to reduce him to fucking stammering but he does. He does and he knows just what to do to _make_ Ed stammer.

"You're so good Fullmetal," Mustang smiles fondly. "Now I know you've held on for so long but just hold on a little longer for me and don't cum. Can you do that for me?"

Ed could cry and he can't stop himself from groaning in protest. He clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth, unable to bring himself to answer. That is until Mustang's fingers grip his chin like a vice making his eyes snaps open. He's forced to look into Mustang's face and he feels his gut clenching.

"I said can you do that for me?" Mustang asks, voice dripping danger and lust.

"Y... yes sir."

"Good, Mustang smirks. "I would hate to have to start punishing you again after you've followed my orders so well."

"No!" Ed can't help but squeak. The vibrator is torture enough, he can't go back to the light touches from before.

"Then don't cum."

"Yes sir."

Ed doesn't know how he's going to keep himself from cumming but he's so determined to see this through to the end. He can be good, he can follow orders and he can do exactly what Mustang wants. It becomes even harder as Mustang's fingers are back, tracing over his chest lightly as if mapping out every curve and contour that he already knows by heart.

"Oh fuck!" Ed groans.

"Problem Fullmetal?"

"N... no sir," Ed gasps as fingers ghost over his still chilled nipples. "I just... ah fuck!"

Mustang chuckles and shakes his head. "Such a filthy mouth," he says. "You must understand why the gags are necessary?"

Ed tries to answer, tries to formulate actual words but he feels hot breath hit his overly sensitive cock and he fucking loses it. "Fucking shit please just fucking let me cum already! Please I need it!"

"Oh do you?" Mustang asks as he begins to pepper feather light kisses over the insides of Ed's spread thighs.

Ed can feel the tickle of Mustang's hair over his sweat slicked skin and the scratch of his starched uniform. He can't even process how long he's been kept like this but he doesn't think he can endure it much longer.

"Please," he begs.

"Please what Fullmetal?" Mustang asks, that infuriating smirk still on his face. He knows exactly what he's doing and the bastard just enjoys watching Ed squirm.

"Please let me cum!"

Silence.

The only sound in the room is the vibrator and Ed's harsh breathing and for a moment Ed wonders if he's about to leave. His heart pounds as he waits but then he hears the scraping of Mustang's chair against the floor and he thinks his worst fears are about to be confirmed.

Before he knows what's happening though Mustang's lips press against his. One hand cups his cheek and the other wraps around his cock as Mustang kisses him completely breathless. Ed moans into the kiss as the feeling of Mustang pumping him sets a fire in his blood.

He wants to reach up and sink his fingers into Mustang's hair, pull him close and never stop kissing him but the most he can manage is straining against the ropes again. Not being able to touch him is almost more torture in and of itself as Ed settles for just kissing him, letting Mustang's tongue completely ravish his.

Ed's eyes snap open as Mustang begins to pump his cock faster, really pushing him right to the brink. He needs to breathe but Mustang's lips and hands are relentless. The moans are falling harder and faster from Ed's throat and he can feel his head beginning to spin but he doesn't care. It's all much too good and he needs Mustang to fucking finish what he's started. He's so close... so close...

"You okay Fullmetal?" Mustang asks, pulling back for a second.

Ed takes deep gasps of air, desperate to catch his breath. "Yeah," he pants. "Oh god, I'm so fucking close."

"Then cum for me," Mustang orders.

All it takes is a few more pumps and Ed thrusting his hips erratically up into Mustang's hand and he finally snaps. He reaches his peak and cums, every painfully denied orgasm, every time Mustang's told him to wait, hits him all at once. A strangled moan of Mustang's name rips from his throat as he paints his chest in white.

Before he can think Mustang's lips are on his again, kissing what little breath he has left away. Ed's head spins as he whimpers into the kiss. Mustang's hand continues to lazily pump his overly sensitive cock to make sure that he rides out the pleasure, making Ed's body jerk with each pump. He feels like he's floating and swiftly collapses back onto the desk top.

He's completely out of himself, far away from his own mind and the room. All he can focus on is Mustang and how exhausted he feels after an orgasm that powerful. He feels invincible but wrung out at the same time and he loves every single fucking second of it.

Slowly but surely he comes back to himself and sees Mustang sitting behind his desk, watching him with eyes absolutely filled with love and adoration.

"Welcome back beautiful," Mustang smiles when Ed's eyes re-focus.

"Hey..." Ed's voice sounds sated and sluggish, like he's still coming back to himself.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm... fuck..." Ed grins. Words are definitely not his friends right now and he just about manages to speak at all, which he's going to class as a fucking miracle.

"I didn't push you too hard did I?" Mustang asks, pushing himself to his feet so that he can start working open the ropes around Ed's wrists.

"No it was perfect," Ed says smiling up at him. The sappy bastard worries about him too much after these sessions.

"Good."

The ropes fall free and suddenly Ed realises just how much he had been straining against them. He's almost glad that Mustang refused to tie them tighter, the rope has left angry red marks braceleting his wrists but they're fading by the second as Mustang helps him to sit up.

Lips press, soft and gentle, against the abused skin and Ed can't help but smile. All the titles are gone and they're just two people crazy in love with each other. Mustang looks up at him and Ed finally gets to reach over and run his hands through Mustang's hair, relishing the contact and how soft it it.

"You were amazing," Mustang says and the praise and adoration in his voice makes Ed's heart skip and his cheeks flush. "You did so well."

"You were pretty fucking amazing yourself," Ed mumbles, suddenly feeling shy. He knows he shouldn't do; it's Mustang – his Mustang – but he can't seem to look directly at him.

"I love you," Mustang says, taking hold of Ed's chin and tilting his head so that their eyes meet.

"Love you too," Ed just about manages to get out before warm lips envelop his again.

He runs his fingers through Mustang's hair, relishing the contact and the closeness. He knows he should clean himself up but there's still a charge running through him, an electricity that fires him up and makes him want to continue.

"I should go grab you a cloth before that dries," Mustang says as he pulls away, giving Ed's chest a quick nod. He turns to leave but Ed has other ideas.

He grabs the collar of Mustang's jacket and pulls him into another kiss. Slipping his tongue passed Mustang's open lips he dominates the kiss completely. It's not very often that he gets to steal Mustang's breath away and he isn't about to waste the opportunity now that he has it.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang gasps as he pulls away and the sound of his breathless voice makes Ed's cock begin to stir once more. He's fully recovered from his high and he's ready to go at it again and make Mustang see stars.

"I don't think I'm ready for it to be done yet," Ed says, a smirk gracing his beautiful face. "And judging by this," he rubs a hand over the very obvious bulge in the front of Mustang's trousers, earning him a throaty groan, "you aren't either."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

With the heel of his automail foot Ed pushes Mustang back so that he falls into his chair. Dark eyes burn into Ed as he slips off the desk and saunters over. He loves how Mustang's eyes instantly go to the subtle sway of his hips before he stops in front of him. He leans forward and lets his breath ghost against the shell of Mustang's ear, earning him a nice shiver.

"A number of things," Ed whispers. "All of which end with you bending me over this desk and fucking me like the filthy whore I am."

Mustang groans in response, fingers twitching to touch. "God Fullmetal that sounds amazing."

"Good because I don't think I'm done following orders just yet," Ed says as he pulls back and sinks to his knees between Mustang's spread thighs.

Fingers tangle in his hair, grasping tightly as he begins to undo Mustang's trousers. "Well," Mustang says, voice raspy, "then far be it from me to stop you."

Ed grins up at him as he works Mustang's cock free. He sticks out his tongue and makes a show of giving it a long, slow lick. Mustang's grip on his hair tightens so he takes the whole thing right to the back of his throat and if he didn't have his mouth filled with cock Ed would be smirking like a cat that got the cream.


End file.
